Puppy Love
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Everything was great in Esther's boring normal life, until she got a dog, and finds out the dog's previous owner Gabriel, a good-looking and down to earth pastry chef, lives right across the street. But the attraction they feel is unnaturally strong, and when Gabriel discovers the truth about her, will it destroy them both? (rated M for Language, Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my car, contemplating the building in front of me. My sister gave an exasperated sigh from the passenger seat. "You said you wanted a dog. Can we go inside now?" She rolled her eyes and reached over and turned off the car, then got out and headed towards the rescue shelter doors.

I followed behind her, into the surprisingly clean building. She walked to the front counter and began chatting up the man behind the counter. I made my way down the row of cages, and felt bad for all the puppies who watched me hopefully. I felt drawn towards the last cage, and knelt down to look at him. He walked over and sniffed my hand. He was mostly white, with a black nose and black covering the left side of face and ear. I opened the cage and pulled him into my arms, not sure why but I knew I had to have him. My sister and the guy that worked there were walking towards me.

"Him" I declared. "I want him". The Guy who worked there shook his head. "He's not really a good choice, he's been returned back here almost 6 times now." I hugged the dog tighter to my chest. "I'm taking him" the guy sighed. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you"

My sister drove us back to my house, and I sat in the back with Hershey. The only thing he had come with was a black collar with a gold dog tag, and the name 'Hershey' on it. We had already stopped at PetSmart, and my trunk was full of everything I hoped a dog might need or want.

We pulled up in front of my house, and I clicked the leash to his collar and got out, he suddenly perked up, wanting to sniff everything. I waited for him to go to the bathroom, then let him off the leash inside the house.

I thanked my sister for putting up with me and waved as she drove off. I unloaded all Hershey's things, placing his dishes and food in the kitchen. I walked back towards the bedroom and placed the dog bed and blankets next to my bed. Hershey just followed along behind me, then barked and jumped onto my bed. He turned around three times and laid on my pillow. I giggled at him, and hugged and petted him. "Don't worry Hershey, I won't ever take you back to that place."

He followed me everywhere, and I found I didn't really need the leash. He slept in my bed, rarely barked, snuggled with me on the couch and seemed to enjoy watching the cooking channel almost as much as I did. I had to keep an eye on him though, anytime I had cookies, candy, or anything sweet he tried to devour it. I had read somewhere that chocolate was bad for dogs, and after finding him eating an entire box of Oreos with no bad effects, I just gave in.

If I got a cupcake, cookie, whatever, then Hershey got one too. I laughed at his sad faces he made when I ate ice cream, so he also got that. "You are the weirdest dog, but I love you" he barked and licked my face.

It was Saturday morning, and Hershey was excitedly hanging his head out the car window as we drove. We went to the park on Saturdays, mainly because he loved to run and I didn't have the biggest yard. We ate chocolate donuts as we drove, and I sipped coffee.

The park was surprisingly empty when we got there, there was a guy on a bench at the other side of it, but he didn't have a dog with him so I unclicked the leash and let him go. And crap, he made a beeline straight for the guy, barking his head off. I panicked, he never barked at people, and never ran straight at them. I took off after him, yelling his name. I was huffing and out of breath when I reached the bench, and saw the guy was petting him while Hershey licked his face.

"Sorry" I gasped, still breathless "He's never done this, he usually doesn't like people" the guy laughed and looked up at me, and, oh, wow could you be any hotter I thought to myself. His eyes were amber tinged with gold, and dimples and floppy blondish brown hair, and I realized I was staring. He stood up, and he wasn't overly tall, but I'm only 4'11" so it felt like he was towering over me. "He likes me because he's my dog."

Good looking or not, I became indignant. "I think you mean was your dog. I adopted him, after he had been given back to the shelter six times." Okay, that came out a lot bitchier than I had intended, but I loved Hershey and really didn't want to lose him to some good-looking stranger.

He looked almost taken aback, and then laughed, and crap his eyes sparkled and those dimples were killing me. "I'm surprised you kept him, he can be quite a handful." Hershey whimpered and put his front paws on my thigh, I smiled down at him and scratched his head. "He's a really good dog." I looked back up at the guy, who looked at Hershey, then back at me.

"Gabriel" he finally said, stretching out his hand. I took it tentatively. "Esther, and I'd say don't make fun, but with a name like Gabriel something tells me you won't." He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle back. "Not a chance. But it seems we are at an impasse." He gestured towards Hershey. I found myself swallowing hard, because as much as I loved Hershey, it wasn't fair if Gabriel felt the same. I stroked Hershey's head, and he whimpered looking back and forth between us.

"Esther, you know I don't really have a dog friendly place right now, but I'd really like to be able to see Hershey." I looked up from scratching Hershey's head and felt hopeful. "Well, I work Monday through Friday, and he's home alone a lot. I could give you my address?" What was I saying I thought, you just me this guy and even though he seems nice, hello, serial killer or something. Gabriel's face lit up, and okay, not just cute, wow, serial killer or not, he was way too sexy.

"You're sure you wouldn't mind?" Dimples and that smile, ugh I am so done for, please don't have a girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. "Not at all Gabe, I actually don't live far from here. I just bring him to the park to run."

We chatted while sitting on the bench and Hershey ran all over the park, barking at leaves and just being way to adorable. I didn't get the whether or not he was single information, but I learned he was a pastry chef and we laughed, because I told him about the Oreos being devoured.

"Would you like a ride home?" I offered, since I noticed my car was the only one in the lot. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind." We loaded into the car and Hershey sat on his lap. And ya, that was way too much for my ovaries to handle at this point. He directed me, and I started giggling. He gave me quizzical look. "You live in the Brownstones apartments I'm guessing." He arched an eyebrow "Yes, you stalking me now?" I laughed, and he gave me an odd look as we passed his apartments, then he started laughing as I pulled into my driveway, which was one block down and across the street.

He shook his head, still laughing. I giggled and turned towards him. "I'm going to make you walk from here, because I'm such a terrible person." More laughter as we got out of the car, Hershey jumping around and barking excitedly. "Well, I better feed him before he wastes away. It was really nice meeting you Gabe." I hesitated only slightly, then my mouth started moving before my brain could stop it. "You could come over tomorrow and spend time with him? I have papers to grade and he's always trying to get on the table to get my attention. I could make us lunch?" Shut up, I told myself. This amazingly good looking guy probably isn't interested in hanging out with a slightly chubby third grade teacher who has no life.

"I'd love to, as long as I get to bring the dessert." I was having heart palpitations, and managed to nod and tried to act like a normal person, which only lasted until I got into my house. Where I may have made some squealing girly noises and rewarded Hershey with some Oreos for having the hottest guy I'd ever seen as a prior owner.


	2. Chapter 2

I somehow managed to get my house, myself and Hershey cleaned up by Sunday morning. I hadn't specified a time, so I made sure I had plenty of food on standby. I figured sandwiches, soup and salad would be a good, I'm not trying to impress you too much but I really want to, kind of lunch. It was only 9am, so I spread out the homework on my kitchen table and dove into it.

Gabriel looked out his apartment window towards the small white house with red trim. It was just another one of the places he stayed, nothing much to the small apartment, aside from books and a few magical artifacts he had 'found' throughout his life. He flexed his wings and wondered again about Esther. They was nothing out of the ordinary about her, and that's what bothered him most. She was a little too average, too normal, to run of the mill. It ate away at him that Hershey had stayed with her. A hell hound turned into a small dog for his amusement and as a safeguard shouldn't have stayed with her. There was a reason he had been returned six times, because each family had become uncomfortable having him around, and usually within a day or two. He paced his apartment and waited until almost 11 before heading back to her house. Whatever she was hiding, he was going to uncover it.

I heard a knock at about 11:15 and almost jumped out of my skin. I rushed to the door and took a deep breath before opening it, nearly getting knocked over by Hershey as he rushed forward to jump onto Gabriel. I smiled and took a step back to let him in. "You're just in time, I'm starved and he's been trying to eat my student's homework." He chuckled and followed me in. We walked through the living room to the kitchen, Hershey trying to trip me as I made my way to the fridge. "I was thinking soup, salad, sandwiches, unless you'd rather have leftover Chinese Food?" I said as I winked at him. Gabriel smiled, ugh those dimples, and grabbed the bread off the counter. "I think I will go with the less chance of food poisoning option."

I started making the sandwiches, and he worked on the salad. I suddenly noticed the red Tupperware container on the counter, and looked at it questioningly. "Dessert" he said "I hope you like cupcakes?" I elbowed him playfully, "Who doesn't?"

We ate lunch and he sat next to me, looking over the stacks of homework and projects covering the majority of the table. I had to admit it was really nice having him there, it was like sitting next to someone I had known my whole life, and the comfortable silences were actually comfortable. He cleared our plates and I gave him a hopeful look and then eyed the cupcake container. Gabriel laughed, and grabbed the container and sat next to me. "You sure you like cupcakes?" He asked as he winked at me, pulling the container away teasingly as I reached for it. "Hey, I fed you and you promised you'd feed me!" I giggled, and my eyes widened when I saw the wicked gleam in his. "Fine, I guess I can hand feed you your cupcakes, so demanding for a school teacher."

My mind was still stuck at the hand-feeding part, when he opened the container and pulled out a mini red velvet cupcake. He pulled the paper off, and brought it to my mouth. "Open wide" his voice had an almost sensual tone to it, and his fingers brushed my lips as I ate the cupcake out of his hand. It was pretty much the most amazing cupcake ever, and I really hoped I didn't actually moan as loud as I think I did when I ate it.

The container was filled with several different types of mini cupcakes, and he insisted I try every kind. And he hand fed each one to me, the look on his face each time I ate one was a mix between desire and something else I couldn't name. All too soon though he said he needed to leave, but he seemed reluctant about it. I walked him to the door, and I really, really wanted to kiss him. But it would be weird, right? To kiss a guy you'd only known a day? My breathing stopped when Gabriel decided for us both it wasn't weird, and leaned in to brush his lips against mine, his thumb stroking my jaw. I pretty sure I still wasn't breathing when he scratched and hugged Hershey and promised to see him tomorrow. It was a few minutes after I shut the door that I let out a breath, and made it back to the table on shaky legs. Hershey whined and nosed me, and I absentmindedly petted him. I spent the rest of the day trying to focus on grading homework, and took the coldest shower I could stand before going to bed.

Gabriel paced, once again. He had used the cupcakes as an excuse to get her to let her guard down, but even as he read her mind, he had come up with nothing. Well, not nothing. He flopped onto the couch and magicked a drink into his hand. Her memories were completely… normal. Nondescript. Middle class family, good student, older sister and younger brother. Normal. He sighed and contemplated the drink in his hand, wondering if maybe he was reading too much into it. Aside from Hershey being overly attached to her, there was really nothing that pointed to her being different. A smaller part of him was still on edge though, because someone so normal and plain shouldn't be making him want her the way he did. He didn't like how easily he let his guard down around her. She felt all too familiar, and he couldn't place why. He finished his drink and stretched out onto the couch, revisiting all the information he had gotten out of her head. The information became just thinking about her, her brown wavy hair and brown eyes, her soft smile and the way she laughed. He groaned and draped his arm across his face. He needed help.


End file.
